Mr. Yokai's OCs 3
I'ma regrowing! OCs #Kabloom - Doesn't Need Explaining #Mechy - Replacement for Codey #Codey - Old Versions of Mechy #Jawbreaker - Kabloom's Younger Sister #i-Pad - Broken Down #Battery - Big Jerk #Ink Flask - Chaotic Ink Bottle #Skully - Spinny Skull #Shadow - Unknown Specie #Vanilla - Small But Strong #Stegy - Smol Dinosaur #Spellbook - Wizardry Expert (And Harry Potter Fan!) #Blôstma - Old Kabloom V2 #Bolty - Punchy Chaos #Module 8 - Roboboject Armor #Bubble Gun - Captain Terraria #Voltaic Climax - Confused Sparkshooter #Tricky - Doom from the Grave #Sound Sheet - Opera of the Tunes #Nanisore - NANISORE! #Magazine - Pellet Pelican #Flurry - Wild Snowman #Sporey - Abandoned & Malformed #Lieon - Defiently Not a Ripoff #Cryo - Chilly Girl #Derpy - Ima Gonna Derp YAAAAAAAAA #Bronze - Marble's Descendant #Shiner - Appariation from the Beach #Blobby - Plant Blob #Shuriken - Slicin' & Dicin' #Steam Battery - Getty Wannabe #Captain AHH - Legend of Nothing #Paintroller - Paint Troll #Deepfreeze - Spirit of Ice #Bluster - Swirly Twirly #Honeyhive - Pilot of Honey #Fluxy - First Hopes #Meh - Bleh Man #Tiki - Wood Amoeba #Delet This - DELET M8!!! #Blue Puyo - Hyper CryBaby #Oil Can - Boisterous Hunter #Bouncy Ball - Robot Behind the Mask #Cannon - Big Jerk #Chef - Beep-Boop #Bullseye - Aimin' Mr. Eye #Bulb - Jungle's Cry #Slime - Derpy Plort Spitter #Spirit - Willing Watcher Ele-objects #Pyre - Scorched Swordsman #Ordery - Lawful Spirit #Streamy - Trident Merobject #Alluvium - Geo Miner #Discord - Restless Nightmare #Aria - Wish Tuner #Phosphorescene - Flashy Reflector #Soury - Bittersweet Acid Spitter #Coulee - Volcanic Spirit #Umbrage - Shadow Devourer #Zappy - Porcu-Zapper #Dreamy - Sleepy Fairy #Crag - Crystalized Golem #Crevasse - Endless End #Cosmos - Hoppy Fighter #Grama - Arbor Herb #Venomy - Poison in One Bite #Haily - Frozen Frostbite #Tremblor - Trembling Demolitionst #Phase - Phantom Love #Rebellion - Dark Force Jokes Jokes have no alternate titles like this: "Subwoofer - The Ditzy". Sorry if you hate some of my jokes. #SEMOS #Lonk #Extreme Rage (formely known as HJUQGAWDSFHQWGAWDS!) #Oreo-and-and-and-and-Eeyore #Rather Wear Clothes Gal #Hulkle #Jig & Saw #Lieon #Ran out of Imagination, so I just used Spagooties #Death Stare #List of Mr. Yokai's OCs #YOU CAN FEEL IT #Animii #It's no Longer Plants VS Zombies, it's You VS Zombies & Zombie Corns (REFERENCE TO BATTLEGROUND Z OOOOOOOOOOOOO) #Best of Number 154269133149: PK Booger King Answer to Life PADFOOT-CHAINSAW Pi Lettuce with Extra Mighty No. 9 Rift Objects Rift Objects are objects that live in Objonio's Stellar Rift. They have special powers which usually consist of magic and others. #Antumbra - Pincer Prankster #Ghasty - Skully Danger #Kampus - Bubbled Seeker #Plume - Bird of Paradise #Viridian - Exo-Dino #Zaffer - Cobalt Be-Moler #Lacuna - Abyssal Miracle #Thunderbird - Storm Hunter #Frostfluff - Freeze Queen #Nimbus - Wise Whirly Whole Past Objects Whole Past Objects are the objects who saved Objonio once from Captain Doom, but however sacrificed their lives to save it. They were later revived with the "Revi's Tears". #Coppice - Breath of the Dryad #Lullaby - Ethereal Opera #Frostbite - Divine Freezer #Tsunami - Tide's Kiss #Sierra - Quake Creator #Banner - Barbaric Battler #Omphalos - Sharpshooting Striker #Sanguine - Downed Traveler #Dandelion - Axe Defender #Peyote - Acidic Frenemy #Beetly - Gravity Bug #Vipery - Venomous Predator #Necrosis - Soul Warrior #Jinxy - Dusk Shaman Planned Stuff NORMAL ONES #SKREE-Suko - Basically like saying Lord Voldemort mixed with Evil Leafy, Fawful, and Void Termina. SKREE-Suko is a Killer TowMatar who kills with SKREE's. Same dark magic power as Voldemort and same strength as the tough enemies in SSB4 Smash Run (Bonkers, Clubberskull, Psycho Car, Boom Stomper, Bulborb, etc.). LIGHT AND DARK MAGIC/TECH - I'm going to create another Objonio-like planet which basically one side is magic and the other is Tech. Please don't ask. Trivia *Blôstma closely resembles Kabloom V2. Only differences are the petals, face, legs, and language. Kabloom V2 speaks English, while Blôstma speaks OLD English. *Ink Flask & Skully are both references to Midnight Horror School characters (respectively Docky & Inky), which is why they have a relationship. *Magazine's called the Pellet Pelican because he stores about "1000 blocks" in him. **His pellets are actually just harmless blocks if you don't understand. *Shiner's not only a reference to The Shining, but also a reference to Sirena Beach. This is proven by the nickname, "Appariation from the Beach". *Blobby being "Sorcerer-Plant" instead of "Slime-Plant" is a reference to the Magic Blob Mr. Yokai created back then, hence why his essences are Sorcerer-Plant. *Spore, Blightwing, Snowsqually, Spore, and Voltaicy are coming soon objects. They are planned to be made after the normal Rift Objects. The creator may add more. *Thunderbird is known also as "The Lightning". *The Whole Past Objects are a reference to Wartide. *Beetly is a complete refence to Gravity Beetle from MegaMan X3. *The Nether was instead "Rebellion" because Mr. Yokai fears those words aren't really good for naming OCs. Gallery o' Objects (Old & New!) KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom CODEY MECHY.png|Mechy Jawbroke.PNG|Jawbreaker Blostma.PNG|Blôstma Steam Battery.png|Steam Battery Something.PNG|Shuriken TRICKEH.PNG|Tricky MemeyToonLink.jpg|Captain AHHHH (I Messed Up Here Now What) Blobby.PNG|Blobby Skully.PNG|Skully Spell Book.PNG|Spell Book SOUNDSHEET.png|Sound Sheet SPOREY.PNG|Sporey MAGAZINE (AMMO IS ACTUALLY TOY BLOCKS).png|Magazine MODULE8.png|Module 8 Ima Gonna Derpy!.PNG|Derpy Tiki.PNG|Tiki BluePuyo.PNG|Blue Puyo Ink Flask (Normal).PNG|Ink Flask Vanilla.PNG|Vanilla Honeyhive.PNG|Honeyhive Shiner.PNG|Shiner STEGY.PNG|Stegy BOLTY.PNG|Bolty Delet mii plz.PNG|Delet This HULKLESMASH.PNG|Hulkle LIEON.PNG|Lieon Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw Bravely Wear Clothes.PNG|Rather Wear Clothes Gal BIG JOKE.PNG|Big Joke NONONSORE.PNG|Nanisore Rift Antumbra.PNG|Antumbra Ghasty New.PNG|Ghasty Plume.PNG|Plume Bodies delet this mii.jpg|Delet This Eidolic Wail.png|Eidolic Wail Battery Body.PNG|Battery Kabloom Body.PNG|Kabloom I'D RATHER WEAR CLOTHES, THANKS.jpg|Rather Wear Clothes Gal Bracelety right-side up body.png|Omega Delet (okay this is awkward, I didn't even make the delet this bracelety, neither this) Blobby Body.PNG|Blobby OLDNANISORE.jpg|Nanisore (old body) It says it all!.PNG|(OLD) Log (yes, that's it's body. that's also its pose) Tricky Body.PNG|Tricky